


Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

by SeverusSnep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, F/M, I think it kinda does a little bit, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Romance, a little fluff at the end, don't know if this qualifies as action or adventure so eh, there's some mutual affection but I'm not gonna call it pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnep/pseuds/SeverusSnep
Summary: Severus sweeps Hermione off for an evening adventure
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Red Lips and Rosy Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multilingualism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multilingualism/gifts).



It had started a few years back, at another Order party. Stares across the room led to hands brushing with the handing of a glass… and then more. Severus had caught Hermione’s eye immediately. She hadn’t expected him to show up at the first one after the war. _To show whose side he was really on,_ she had thought. Now, as she stood with him pressed against her in a dark hallway at Grimmauld Place, she knew why he showed up. Why he kept showing up.The way his fingers flittered over her shoulders and into her hair drove her mad. His hot breath on her neck sent her into a frenzy. She nearly tore his clothing off right there, but he stopped her and dragged her into the closest room.

“I hate it here, do you want to leave?” he offered.

“Won’t they notice?” Hermione countered.

“No one will notice if I do, you can make up an excuse… if you want.”

“Where will we go?”

“I don’t care, let’s just go somewhere, anywhere.”

“Okay, I’m in,” she smiled.

While Severus snuck out, Hermione made up an excuse about going home early to get a head start on work. She met him around the back of the house and took his arm. He Apparated them somewhere that smelled smoky and old.

“Where are we?” she asked.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s get out of this town.” He walked toward an abandoned looking row of houses and she followed.

“Then why did you bring us here?”

“To get the car.”

“The _car?_ ”

“Yes, that’s what I said.”

“You _drive_?” she asked incredulously.

He only let out a rough chuckle in response. A quick spell revealed a car parked right next to a house that he seemed to regard with disdain. He opened the driver-side door and waited for her to get in on her side. She walked over and opened her door, still utterly surprised by what she didn’t know about him. She wondered what other secrets she was yet to discover.

Severus started the car and pulled out from beside the house. Hermione soon found out that he was a decent driver as well. He drove them out of the small murky town and toward what resembled much more of “civilization”. They were blissfully silent, until they hit traffic.

“Do you have a plan?” she inquired.

“Drive out of the city… away from the crowds,” he tilted his head toward the line of cars piling up beside them.

They drove for what felt like hours, comfortably silent, and then Severus pulled into a parking lot of a sophisticated looking restaurant. She was relieved that she was already in formal attire, yet confused by their destination.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“We quite literally just had dinner,” she laughed.

“Desert then?” He smirked.

“You’re something else,” she smiled.

Severus got out of the car and came around to her side and opened the door,

“Coming?”

“I guess I am now.”

She unbuckled and followed him into the restaurant _,_ pondering the man whose arm she held. He was so bloody tall, and if she was honest with herself, handsome as hell. She couldn’t believe everyone had thought he was on the other side, but she had to give him credit. He did it so well. They walked _upstairs_ and she knew she loved the place instantly. Any restaurant that had an _upstairs_ had always proved to be great in her experience. They were sat by the window with a beautiful view of the sunset. She noticed his hand reach out to hold hers. She gave it a little squeeze and smiled.

“You look so beautiful,” he remarked and she instantly blushed. He hadn’t commented on her appearance in _years._

“You’re blushing,” he pointed out and she chuckled.

“Thank you,” she responded, “Merlin, you always look good,” she smiled.

She caught him rolling his eyes and gave his hand another squeeze to emphasize her point. She let herself drift into her own thoughts as a waiter came over and was relieved when Severus ordered something for the both of them. The waiter came back with a bottle of red wine and something that was practically oozing a rich warm chocolate.

She felt as though this was the start of something, but a pull in her gut made her think she could see the ending all the way from the beginning. There was no way he’d want anything serious with her. All it had been so far was fumblings in the darkened hallways at Grimmauld and quick shags when everyone else was busy and unaware. She’d refused to entertain the idea that it could be anything more. She certainly couldn’t mortally embarrass herself by asking him about it.

She kept noticing him looking at her, and it reminded her of when they first met each other on the stairs without having said a word. At the time, she had merely thought he’d been tactlessly staring at her during the Order party, but of course it had been on purpose. He’d wanted to be caught and told off, only she never told him off…

“Severus,” she exhaled and brought herself back to the restaurant.

“Yes?”

“Will you remember me?” Hermione asked, sipping the wine.

“What do you mean? Of course I will.” He seemed a bit stunned at her question.

“But right now?”

“Hermione, what are you talking about?” He tilted his head and looked at her softly.

“Say you’ll remember me, standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset…” she looked out the window, wondering how long it would last. She gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she continued,

“Wine-red lips,” she laughed, “and rosy cheeks…” she drifted again. A soft smile from him jolted her back into reality,

“Say you’ll see me again… even if it’s just in your _wildest_ dreams, Severus.”

“Of course,” he smoothed his thumb over the back of her hand, “I couldn’t forget you if I tried… but what makes you think we won’t see each other again?” he asked.

“We hardly see each other frequently as it is, and I’ve no idea where this is going, if it’s going anywhere at all…”

“I wanted to get out of there because I was afraid that if we didn’t, we might have never left. Do you _want_ this to be going somewhere? We’ve been dancing around each other for over two years, Granger.”

“I waited for you to make the first move…”

“If I remember correctly, I _did_.” He gave her a pointed look and she chuckled.

“Okay, but—“

“But nothing, I was _leering_ at you from across that room. I thought my intentions were clear. If somehow that’s gotten lost, let me elucidate it for you… _I… want… you_.”

She let out a breath, still not entirely sure where she stood in this. She leaned slightly across the table so as not to speak too loudly of what was private.

“What do you want?”

“Did you not hear me?” his eyebrow quirked up.

“Yes,” she found herself growing increasingly eager to get a solid answer from him, “but are you satisfied with what we’ve been doing… or is there more?” she tentatively let the words slip out.

“There’s always been more,” he admitted.

She could feel her own eyes light up and something fluttered, she felt as though she might float up out of her seat and end up sprawled on the ceiling. All she wanted was to climb across the table into his lap and kiss him senseless, and that’s when the realization hit her. They hadn’t kissed. In over two years of casual sex, not once had they kissed. She was certain that it was her life’s mission to kiss this man before her. She knew he could sense her desperation, and their desert was magically wrapped up and he was standing before she knew what was happening. He held his hand out to her and left the money on the table. She took his hand and they practically ran out of the restaurant. They got into the car and were nearly panting,

“Fuck, I want to kiss you,” the words were out of her mouth before she had a chance to filter them. She noticed something alarmingly similar to a smile on his face and she elbowed him which caused him to break out in a full grin, but he tried to shield his face.

“Is that a smile I see?” she giggled, leaning into him and holding onto his arm.

"Absolutely not, just a twitch,” he mumbled.

“One hell of a twitch, “ she laughed, and he elbowed her back which only made her laugh more.

Unable to resist any longer, she made the difficult maneuver and climbed into his lap. She hadn’t wanted to kiss him in the car, but the temptation proved too strong. He looked up at her with a little bit of disbelief and a lot of smile. She leaned in excruciatingly slowly which prompted him to cup her face and bring her to him. It was so much softer than she had anticipated. She had wanted to kiss him until she couldn’t breathe, but she found that she could _finally_ breathe like she never could before. He was gentle and sweet, _probably from the wine_ , she mused. It was perfect, the way he held her in his lap and a hand ran up and down her back, effectively rendering her as a puddle in his hands. Eventually he pulled away,

“Let’s get you home, hmm?”

“I suppose,” she murmured, a smile still plastered to her face, “will you stay?”

He only smirked and tilted his head in a gesture for her to get back in her seat. They had a comfortable drive back to that dark town. They got out of the car and she was suddenly puzzled,

“So why’d we drive there?”

“Oh, I had no idea where we were going. Figured it would be a decent idea… and I’d get to spend more time with you,” he shrugged, “want to Apparate to your place?” he suggested.

Hermione laughed and took his hand, Apparating them back to her cozy little house. They walked through the door and he took the place in, seeming to approve very highly of her overflowing bookshelves. She locked the door and stepped into Severus’ arms, kissing him again. He broke apart to speak,

“Does this stay between us?”

She knew exactly what he was asking. Too many times had he been the butt of a joke, but she thought he’d know better than to even imagine that she’d do that to him. She reasoned it wasn’t her, merely a safety precaution for himself. _What has this man been through?_

“No one has to know what we do,” she promised and his hands were in her hair and they were slowly making their way down the hall. They backed into her room and their clothes quickly ended up on the floor. His voice in her ear was such a delicious familiar sound. Hermione tried to remind herself that nothing could last forever, but it was just getting too good for her to care.

“Severus,” she breathed.

“Mmm?”

“Say you’ll remember me,” she whispered.

“Standing in a nice dress and looking out at the sunset, I remember. With your wine-red stained lips and rosy cheeks, I will Hermione,” he assured her.

With that, she was back in his arms, kissing him until they were both dizzy and slowly backing up toward the bed.

* * *

Hermione was curled up next to Severus with her hand laid across his chest. She was glad that they both wanted something more, yet that nagging feeling kept at her. She kept thinking he would look at her in hindsight and burn the memories, realizing he didn’t want her. Hoping that some day if he would leave her, those memories would follow him around. He had changed her world, shown her something she hadn’t thought possible. She didn’t want to be forgotten, not by him. She looked at him and his eyes were closed. His arms were around her and she saw that smile cross his face once again. Her hand slid up to his face and she rubbed his cheek with her thumb. His smile deepened yet his eyes remained closed.

“Severus?”

“Mmmm?” He practically purred at her touch, and then opened his eyes when she didn’t speak. It was almost as though he had read her thoughts, and while he was capable, she was sure he hadn’t.

“I’ll remember,” he promised as he leaned in to kiss her temple, “ _even if_ it’s just in my wildest dreams.” He pulled her closer and whispered, “there’s something I’d like _you_ to remember as well.”

“And what is that?”

“We still have desert,” he smirked.

She was up and out of the bed in a flash, but came hurrying back with two spoons and a lifted spirit. She couldn't have imagined this would ever happen, even in her wildest dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :)
> 
> I really hope you like this, Multilingualism💚 (I love you a whole bunch 🥰)


End file.
